I'd do anything
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome makes the ultimate sacrifice. One shot fic,rated for Suicide. song Going Crazy by Natalie


**I'd do anything **

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Inuyasha characters all I own is Michi.

**Warning**: Suicide in this chapter!

Kagome ran through the forest tears streaming down her face, clutching tetsiega while running to no particular place just anywhere away from them. It had finally happened. Inu-yasha chose Kikyo. He held up his end of the promise he and Kikyo made, he went to hell with Kikyo.

_Ever since the day u went away _

_And left me lonley and cold_

_My life just hasn't been the same(oh baby no)_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_The moment that I let u go I_

_Just broke down_

**Flashback**

He had said good byes to everyone in the shard hunter group earlier that day and ran into the forest. Kagome saw Kikyo's soul stealers and decided to follow him. She followed him until he reached the clearing with Kikyo. "Are you ready to fulfil your promise to me Inu-yasha?" was all the dead priestess said. "Yes" came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome let out a gasp and Inu-yasha saw her. He went over to her and all he had to say to her was: "It's time for me to go. Until we meet again, thank you for being my friend Kagome." Kagome had hugged him and then regretfully let go of him and stood back. Kikyo embraced Inu-yasha and they began their journey to hell again, before Kagome's tearing eyes. When the light had died down the only trace of the two was tetseiga and the prayerbeads. Kagome rubbed the tears on her arm and bent down to pick the two items up. She put the rosary around her neck and clutched tetseiga close to her heart. After a while of just crying she ran away from the clearing.

**End flashback**

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with u again I would sacrifice_

_Cuz the feeling that I feel within_

No other man would ever make me feel so right 

_Its nice to smile when I gettcha from callin line_

_But I'd rather have u here with me_

_Right next to me I'd wish for u to hold me tight_

Kagome ran towards the godtree and fell to her knees against the tree. She cried to the heavens and prayed that Kami would forgive her for what she was about to do. She didn't want to live without Inu-yasha in her life. She loved him so much that she would give up her own life to save Inu-yasha. She reached for the necklace that held the full shikon no tama around her neck and yanked it off. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. She wished that Inu-yasha a Kikyo would be brought back to life if she took her own life as payment.

She saw the jewel disappear and saw tetsiega transform. She looked at the majestic blade that would help her complete her goal. She raised it into the air and brought it back to herself in one swift motion, stabbing herself in the stomach, the blade going all the way through her and pinning her to the tree. The last thing Kagome saw was two forms infront of her. She smiled and her whole world went black.

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with u again I would sacrifice_

_Cuz the feeling that I feel within_

No other man would ever make me feel so right 

_Its nice to smile when I gettcha from callin line_

_But I'd rather have u here with me_

_Right next to me I'd wish for u to hold me tight_

A living Inu-yasha and a living Kikyo found Kagome's dead body and knew what she had done for them. Inuyasha took tetseiga from out of Kagome and picked up Kagome's limp form. With Kikyo at his side and Kagome in his arms, they went back to the village to tell everyone what had happened.

There is now a shrine about a mile away from Kiede's village. In the middle of the shrine is a statue in the form of Kagome with the words: Kagome Higurashi "Cherish your friends, they are as valuble as time itself." At the base.

A little black haired girl with her mother came to the shrine. "Momma, who is that pretty lady and why does she have a shrine?" The mother smiled and said "If it wasn't for that lady, your daddy and I wouldn't be here." The little girl looked confused and turned back to the statue. "Thank you Kagome." The little girl ran back to her daddy who was watching nearby, his silver hair swaying in the wind. Kikyo watched her daughter Michi run towards Inuyasha and then looked at the statue of Kagome. "Thank you for everything Kagome." Kikyo placed a bouquet of wild flowers at the base of the statue and walked off to join her family.

_I've gotta let u know I feel so weak without ur touch_

_I never thought that I could love a man so much_

_I've gotta let u know I think that we are destiny_

_For u I'd cross the world_

_I'd do anything_

_SD: Hope u like! The song is called Goin' Crazy. I'm not sure who sings it but if anyone knowswho does, let me know and I'll post another chapter with the disclaimer. This is the only Oneshot I've done with no lemons so I hope u like it. I think it sucks but hey..i'm stranded at the trailer for two weeks with nothing to do but watch tv and write fanfic. Review please. NO FLAMES! _


End file.
